Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)/Gallery
Images of Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character) from Wreck-It Ralph and the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. (game). The Film ImagesCATXGJ03.jpg|Fix-It Felix, Jr. with his trusty Magic Hammer. Fix_It_The_Apartment.jpg FelixRalphNicelandersIntro2.jpg|Felix, Ralph, and the Nicelanders on the roof at the end of a game. Felix Jr. penthouse.jpg|Felix's room full of medals. Felix_Look_To_The_Guest.png FelixNicelandersPie2.jpg|Felix being greeted by the Nicelanders. Fix-It_Splitz.png FelixOnTheDancefloor1.jpg|Felix on the dancefloor with the Nicelanders. Nicelanders dancing with Felix.jpg|Felix dancing with the other Nicelanders. Ralph and Felix at the party 02.jpg|Felix talking to Ralph. FelixAwkward1.jpg|"Oh, those were just fireworks..." Felix 01.jpg|"Well, it’s more of an anniversary..." Felix Hit.jpg|Felix is temporarily killed by a piece of fallen ceiling. Ralph and Felix 01.png|Felix awkwardly slides between Ralph and Gene. FelixGeneCake2.jpg|"How about we just EAT the cake!" Felix with Nicelanders 03.png|Felix comforts Mary. FelixNicelandersOutOfOrder2.jpg|''Fix-It Felix, Jr.'' is put out of order. FelixCalmsNicelandersOutOfOrder3.jpg|"Ralph probably fell asleep in the washroom of Tapper's again." Felix with Nicelanders 01.png|Felix and the Nicelanders surprised by Q*bert's visit. FelixQbertese2.jpg|Felix conversing with Q*bert. FixItFelix.png|"Ralph's gone turbo?!" FelixJiminyJaminy.jpg|"Jiminy-jaminy!" FelixMeetsCalhoun1.jpg|Felix meets Sergeant Calhoun. CalhounFelixRalphCyBugShuttle2.jpg|Felix and Calhoun watch Ralph and a Cy-Bug fly by. CalhounFelixGCS1.jpg|"What was that now?' CalhounFelixGCS3.jpg|Calhoun explains what Cy-Bugs are to Felix. Felix 03.jpg|"YES." FELIX JR. 5.png|Felix baffled by Calhoun's intensity. FELIX JR 6.jpg|"It's my job to fix what Ralph wrecks!" Felix excited.jpg|Felix excited to join Calhoun's adventure. CalhounFelixShuttle1.jpg|Felix and Calhoun don't find Ralph in the shuttle. FelixCalhounCandyCaneForest2.jpg|"But I never thought Ralph would go Turbo." Felix Nesquik Sand.jpg|Felix stuck in Nesquik Sand. CalhounFelixNesquikSand2.jpg|Felix lifts Calhoun up and out of the Nesquik Sand. Felix 04.png|Smiling at Sergeant Calhoun. Felix x Calhoun.png|"You are one dynamite gal." Calhoun and Felix 01.png|Calhoun reacts to Felix's words. CalhounFelixShuttle4.jpg|"I SAID GET OUT!" -Sergeant Calhoun Felix 05.png|Felix at King Candy's Castle. Felix and Sour Bill 01.jpg|Sour Bill drops Felix into the Fungeon. Felix in the Fungeon 01.jpeg|"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" FelixFixesPrisonBars1.jpg|Felix inadvertently fixes the prison bars. FELIX JR. 4.jpg|"Why do I fix everything I touch?!" FelixHugsRalphFungeon.jpg|Felix hugs Ralph. FelixFungeon5.jpg|"And then I met the most dynamite gal..." FelixFungeon6.jpg|"But she rebuffed my affections!" FelixRalphFungeon5.jpg|"You don't what it's like to be treated like a criminal." FelixFungeonHammer2.jpg|Felix agrees to help Ralph and Vanellope out. Calhoun Felix and Vanellope 01.jpg|Felix and Calhoun protect Vanellope. Calhoun and Felix 02.png|The two smiling and looking on at Ralph's success. Sergeant Calhoun 02.png|Felix kisses Calhoun on the cheek. Kiss.jpg|Felix and Calhoun kiss. Sergeant Calhoun with Felix and Ralph 01.png|"This place just got interesting." Calhoun and Felix wedding 01.png|Felix and Calhoun on their wedding day. Calhoun and Felix wedding 02.png|Felix and Calhoun being married. CalhounFelixWeddingKiss.jpg|Felix and Calhoun kiss at their wedding. FelixRalphNicelandersPrologue2.jpg|Felix and the Nicelanders with Ralph in the prologue. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.16.51 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.48.29 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.47.59 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.48.46 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 1.27.35 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 1.23.52 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 1.27.54 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 1.28.07 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.23 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.19.15 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 5.15.44 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 8.50.22 PM.png Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 8.52.18 PM.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 94.jpg|Felix & Calhoun in Ralph Breaks the Internet Video Games FelixCalWii.png|Felix and Calhoun in the Wii game's opening cutscene. FelixWii1.png|"I can fix it!" FelixSprite1.png|Felix sprite in the Wii game. Credits to SD. FelixSprite2.png|Felix sprite in the Wii game. WirGame4.png|Felix and Ralph in the Wii game. Fix-It Felix jr Battle mode.png|Felix in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Wreck-It Ralph in Pac-Man.jpg|Ralph & Felix in Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze Pac-It Ralph.jpg|Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze Character Selection Felix in KH union X.png|Felix in Kingdom Hearts Union X Promotional Art Ralph and Felix.png|Artwork of Felix and Ralph together wreck-it-ralph-fix-it-felix-jr.jpg|Fix-It Felix Promotional Poster WIR8BIT_Icon_Felix.jpg WIR8BIT_Fullscreen_Felix.jpg Felix Walk Render.jpg|Felix Walking Render. Felix Running Render.jpg|Felix Running Render. MainFourPromoPoster1.jpg|Felix and the gang in Fix-It Felix, Jr. MainFourPromoPoster3.jpg|Felix and the gang in Hero's Duty. MainFourPromoPoster2.jpg|Felix and the gang in Sugar Rush. MainFourJapanesePromoPoster.jpg|The Japanese promotional poster. Fix-It Felix jr. WiR2 render.jpg|Felix with Sequel render Concept and Production Art Fix-It Feilx Jr. Sprites 2.png|An early sprites of Felix. FixItFelix.jpg FixItFelixConcept1.jpg|An early, more pixellated design of Felix. FiFelixConcept2.jpg|Felix study by Bill Schwab. FiFelixConcept1.jpg|Felix study by Bill Schwab. FelixConcepts1.jpg|Early concepts of Felix. FelixDA.jpg|Felix by Daniel Arriaga. Felix.png JlFelix13 blog2.jpg tumblr_mhpah2QV2a1qevgn3o1_1280.jpg New Wreck-It Ralph Concept Art - Felix 2.jpg RalphFelixConceptJP.jpg|Felix confronting an early Ralph, by Joe Pitt. RalphFelixConceptJP3.jpg|Felix constructing Niceland by Joe Pitt. FelixDA3.jpg|Felix sketches by Daniel Arriaga. FelixDA4.jpg|Felix by Daniel Arriaga. FelixSpritesSW.jpg|Felix 8bit sprites by Scott Watanabe. Felix the Fixer1.png|Felix's earlier model by Chad Stubblefield Felix just walking.png Wreck_It_Ralph_Joe_Pitt.jpg|Early Fix-It Felix, Jr. character lineup by Joe Pitt Wreck_It_Ralph_Joe_Pitt (2).jpg|Felix repairing Niceland by Joe Pitt Tie-In Art FelixGoldenBook.png|Felix as he appears in the Little Golden Book. FelixNicelandersScan1.jpg|Felix with the Nicelanders in the Little Golden Book. FelixRalphScan1.jpg|Ralph and Felix in the Little Golden Book. FelixScan1.jpg|Felix repairing Vanellope's kart in the Little Golden Book. FelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Felix with the Nicelanders in the Big Golden Book. FelixCalhounScan2.jpg|Felix and Calhoun in the Little Golden Book. RalphFelixNicelandersScan.jpg|Felix, Ralph, and the Nicelanders celebrate in the Big Golden Book. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Felix with the other main characters in Sugar Rush. RalphFelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Felix with Ralph and the Nicelanders in the Little Golden Book. NicelandersComic1.png|Felix covered with cake in the Indonesian comic book. NicelandersComic4.png|Felix consoles the Nicelanders in the comic book. FelixCalhComic1.png|Felix and Calhoun in the comic. FelixComic1.png|Felix abandoned by Calhoun in the comic. Tumblr md4pgree7G1rn4obco6 1280.jpg|Felix and Ralph in the fungeon (little golden book) Merchandise Fix it Felix figurine.png Felix plush doll.jpg FelixFigure.jpg FiFJFigurines.jpg|Felix in the Fix-It Felix Jr. playset. Hero'sDutyFigures.jpg|Felix in the Hero's Duty playset. felixjrpin.jpg|Fix-it Felix Jr. pin Disney Soda Fountain (In California) Miscellaneous Fix-It Felix Stats.png|The stats of Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the Meet Felix video Fix-it-felix-1.jpeg wreckit.gif wreckit7.gif wreckitralph4.gif Tumblr md4pgree7G1rn4obco6 1280.jpg Fix it Felix arcade.jpg|A real Fix-It Felix, Jr. cabinet. Untitleddsgds.png|In the error screen at the Disney Store website. Wreckitwedding.gif Category:Galleries